


Is it possible to love too much?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [15]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tenny tiny baby fic for a teeny tiny baby
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476335
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Is it possible to love too much?

Morning was just breaking but Rowan barely noticed because what he held kept his undivided attention. His daughter was asleep in his arms, merely days old and the most precious thing in his life. Although he was beyond exhausted, had barely slept two hours straight since the night she was born, Rowan couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes, not wanting to miss one moment.

Aelin was asleep in their bedchambers, if Rowan was exhausted it was nothing compared to what Aelin felt. When the newborn princess had stirred right after Aelin had fallen asleep Rowan had brought her out to the sitting area, singing her lullabies until she fell asleep again. But he knew soon she would wake up, hungry and wanting her mother, so Rowan savoured these quiet moments when it was just the two of them and he could hold her close and memorise her features until he knew them by heart.

He heard the door of their bedchamber open, and shuffling, unsteady feet made their way to where he sat. Aelin sat beside him, leaning into him. Silently she ran a finger over their daughters cheek.

"Is it possible to love too much?” Rowan whispered, looking over at his mate.

Despite the exhaustion that lined every part of her body Aelin still managed to glow, that inner fire and strength burning. She gave him a gentle smile and brushed his hair away from his face.

“When it comes to our daughter,” Aelin said, her voice soft, “I would say never.”

Rowan looked back at his daughter's face, the little furrow in her brow as she slept, the lips that he knew she had inherited from her mother, the tiny nose Aelin was now running the tip of her finger over. She was perfect and Rowan knew Aelin was right. Never would too much love be enough for her. She deserved all that was good and bright in the world and Rowan would do his best every day to make sure she had it, along with all the love he could give.


End file.
